The invention relates to a fiber optical wave guide having at least one optical fiber, a protective sheath, and connection fittings at the ends.
Fiber optical wave guides are used in communications technology and measurement technology to conduct electromagnetic waves, particularly in the visible and near infrared spectral range, where they are distinguished by low damping factors. Their installation is done via standardized connection fittings; the optical fibers are retained in the fitting by means of an adhesive or a sealing compound. Because of the insulating properties of the optical fibers, which are of quartz, glass or plastic, the optical wave guides can be connected even to parts that carry voltage, without requiring additional protective provisions, if the protective sheath is embodied as suitably insulating.
Experiments by the present applicant have unexpectedly shown that despite the insulating properties of the optical wave guides, charge transfers can occur. For normal electronic applications, which operate in the microampere range, this is no problem. However, highly sensitive electronic circuits do exist in which such local charges can cause interference.